The Gamer
by Wait.I.KNOW.YOU
Summary: Jerome, Mara, Nina, and Mick are mentioned, but there is another character (Male) who wasn't named.


**A/N**

**So I used the names Mara, Nina, Jerome, and Mick in this story, but Mick is the only one who has sex. He has sex with another male, who wasn't named. I was thinking of Fabian and Mick being together in this story, but you guys can pick XD Hope you enjoy!**

I laid across the bed on my stomach holding myself up by my elbows wearing just a T-shirt and my boxers looking up at the computer screen with the controller in my hands as my Guild and I marched boldly into the Forsaken Fortress to finally take down the Necromancer King. "This is it you guys" I said over the team channel knowing that this was going to be a long and tough fight, "I need a Defense boost" Shadow_Mara_Heart said over the comm. It didn't take long for Jerome_Killer_Of_Elfs to start boosting everyone's STATS, "first one to die has to put 500 gold into the guild bank" Nina-The-Bone-Lover said with a giggle into his mic.  
"Up my Attack E.K." I said, "you know… you all would have been wiped out a long time ago if it weren't for me" Jerome_Killer_Of_Elfs boasted, "Frost Scorpions in the Ice Caves" Shadow_Mara_Heart said pointing out one of Jerome_Killer_Of_Elfs's blunders, "Flame Witches in the Burning Marsh" Nina-The-Bone-Lover said doing the same, "oh my god… The Graveyard!" I said causing both Nina-The-Bone-Lover and Shadow_Mara_Heart to groan loudly into their mics, "all three of you can eat the fattest elephant turd out there… can we just do this?" Jerome_Killer_Of_Elfs asked moving further into the fortress followed by the rest of us.

"Revenants, coming down the stairs" Shadow_Mara_Heart said and we all rushed into the fight without hesitation swinging swords and casting spells then proceeded to fight our way up to top of the fortress. "E.K. healing" I shouted into the mic in semi-desperate need of a health boost as the four of us faced off against one of the three mini-bosses in the fortress.

"I got all the healing you'll ever need" A very familiar voice said from behind me, it was my boyfriend Mick, (football game must have ended) I thought with a slight sigh.  
Mick crawled on the bed and got right behind me, without a word of warning Mick yanked my boxers down, but honestly I wasn't phased, I was more interested in killing The Necromancer's minions. Mick started gently massaging my ass cheeks the way I like but I had more important things to deal with, "just… like… Christmas" Shadow_Mara_Heart said killing another Revenant and then leveling up right after. "E.K. give my sword Holy Blessing" Nina-The-Bone-Lover asked, "what's the magic word?" Jerome_Killer_Of_Elfs said giving Nina-The-Bone-Lover a hard time, "E.K.'s number one…" Nina-The-Bone-Lover said sounding depressed, "and don't forget it"Jerome_Killer_Of_Elfs said doing as Nina-The-Bone-Lover asked.  
Mick sat up on my thighs and started gripping my ass cheeks tight in his rough construction worker hands, "this ass…" Mick said admiring my body, "shhh" I whispered with a slight wave of my hand around my ass hoping my guild-mates wouldn't hear him. "Shadow behind you" I said watching as an enemy we missed came around the corner we just came from and attacked Shadow_Mara_Heart.

Mick went right back to rubbing and squeezing on my ass, I think he was trying to pull me away from the game but I was just too invested but Mick switched tactics moving back then leaning down and started licking at my hole. We finally reached the second mini-boss managed to lure it into the corner of the room and made quick work of it, "see how well my plan worked" Jerome_Killer_Of_Elfs said laughing into the mic, "Plan…" Shadow_Mara_Heart scoffed "you call backing yourself into a corner and becoming a target a plan?!" Nina-The-Bone-Lover said, "hell it worked so I'm not complaining" I said feeling Mick's tongue start to wiggle around at my hole pushing its way inside.

"Spell casting Revenant… that's new" Nina-The-Bone-Lover said as a fireball came from the right then we saw a revenant charging up for another spell when I turned to see where the first fireball came from, "glad you like them Bone cause here come three more" Jerome_Killer_Of_Elfs said. I could feel Mick's dick growing harder against my leg as he continued to lick my ass.  
We were closing in on the third mini-boss and I was running low on health potions which meant I had to conserve and rely on Jerome_Killer_Of_Elfs which was both a good and bad thing; good because while Jerome_Killer_Of_Elfs kinda sucked at combat support he was a real powerful healer, but bad because Jerome_Killer_Of_Elfs loved to gloat. "Got something for you" Mick said sitting up putting all his weight on my thighs then started shifting around a bit, "giant undead spider?" Shadow_Mara_Heart said sounding unimpressed as we walked in the room with the third mini-boss and attacked. Mick started rubbing the tip of his now fully erect dick up and down the crack of my ass a few times before he pushed the tip inside, "Unguh" I let out more irritated than from pleasure. "What was that?" Nina-The-Bone-Lover asked, "nothing… focus on the mission" I said more as a reminder to myself than to the group.  
We killed the third mini-boss and got some pretty impressive stuff and I was able to get my hands on more health potions and we continued making our way up through the fortress. Mick lowered his chest down against my back while he slowly pushing his big warm dick deeper into my ass. "So damn good" Mick whispered into my ear as he started humping my ass, "no ones died yet Bone" I said "yeah who pays if nobody dies?" Shadow_Mara_Heart asked, "no one I guess… unless you want" Nina-The-Bone-Lover announced as we started fighting enemies again.  
Mick wrapped his arms around my chest and started bouncing his hips up and down on my ass making the unmistakable flat packing sound of flesh slapping together, "is that what I think it is?" Jerome_Killer_Of_Elfs asked though it was more of a statement than a question, "I think it is" Shadow_Mara_Heart said with a giggle "we're almost there" I said sounding as calm as I could with a slight shake of my ass from left to right which made Mick Grip me tighter and started taking long deep strokes with his dick.

"Here we go" Nina-The-Bone-Lover as the four of us walked into the Necromancer King's chamber, "the big boss" I said as we engaged the final boss. "Oooo I like that… call me that" Mick whispered in my ear, when I didn't he pulled his dick all the way back till just the tip was still inside me before thrusting it all back in again, I tried to resist but it only took a few more times of Mick doing before he broke my concentration and I whimpered "Mick the Big Boss" before getting my head back in the fight.

We were in the middle of the fight when Mick let loose and started pounding away at my ass, it felt so good, I wanted to just lay there and just enjoy it but I couldn't just leave my guild mates hanging like that. We were all fighting the Necromancer King but there was very little chatter between the four of us which was just plain weird, but I couldn't say a word I was too afraid that if I opened my mouth all that would come out would be moans of pleasure, and I could only assume the others were simply interested in the sounds coming from my mic.

I kept a close eye on the Necromancer's health just waiting for him to die, "I'm the big boss" Mick repeated in my ear, "think you got what it takes to beat me?" he added still pumping away at my ass.  
"This ass bout to make me cum" Mick whispered holding my chest as tight as he could thrust in deep as he filled my ass with his hot white cream. Mick's body went limp on top of me; I could feel his dick still throbbing inside me and a few moments after the Necromancer was Defeated, I collected my share of the spoils and noticed that the team channel was still dead quiet and wanting to avoid a whole "Thing" I logged out.

Mick was still on top and inside of me, "interrupting my game… not cool" I said clenching my hole as tight around his dick as I could, pushed up and rolled him onto his back while keeping him inside then slowly spun around to face Mick, "now its my turn" I said with lust in my eyes and a grin on my face as I leaned down to kiss his lips...

**A/N #2**

**Hey guys! Me again! Just wanted to let you know that I made a facebook page for my fan fiction account! I wanted to be more active with you guys, but I didn't want to just talk to you through P.M.'s on fan fiction. Just remove the spaces if you want to like it XD www. facebook pages / Waitiknowyou /272528642938531**


End file.
